A Genetics Laboratory for Typing Nonhuman Primates Nonhuman primates are excellent models of human biology and behavior because of their close relationship to humans and because there is now a large number of established genetic markers and an increasing availability of pedigreed colonies. This application is a frank request for base support of a service laboratory which will serve as a research resource for genetic typing of nonhuman primates. This laboratory will be equipped to type for more than 20 erythrocyte antigens (blood groups) of rhesus monkeys, two serum proteins (transferrins and C3 complement), and at least eight isozymes (multiple molecular forms of enzymes) in several different species. For example, in rhesus monkeys it will be able to provide typing for more than 18 different genetic systems which taken together can define more than a trillion different phenotypes in this species. We are also developing the technic of DNA typing (fingerprinting) which is the most powerful new tool for identification and parentage determination. This new ethnic will greatly expand our service capability to a wide variety of nonhuman primate species. These genetic markers are essential tool for maintaining accurate pedigree records; without them it would be impossible to resolve disputed paternity which is encountered often in breeding colonies. In addition, these markers will be used to maintain the accuracy of breeding records by detecting errors resulting from mistaken identity, improper transcriptions, infant switches or unexpected matings. Finally, these genetic markers will be used to monitor inbreeding and loss of genetic variability which can threaten the very survival of nonhuman primate populations.